M&Y
by Saori102490
Summary: Rei & Yoshino's feelings for the other come afloat all because of a simple kiss. They both wonder what the other thinks of them. Will they sort things out or will they remain enslaved by their doubts? Rei x Yoshino
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As she finished jogging around the block for what seemed the umpteenth time, Rei slowed down to a stop. Her breath was heavy and her feet hurt, but she couldn't allow herself to stop. Not now. She needed to distract herself from thinking about _her_.

Rei meant to start jogging again, but she was just too tired. After debating with herself whether to continue going around the block or not, she decided to step into her house and get a warm bath.

Back in her room, she stripped and headed straight to her bathroom. Once she got into the tub filled with warm water, her aching muscles slowly began to relax and her mind began to flow.

_Why did we have to do it? Why couldn't –can't__- I tell her what I felt –feel- for her? Ughhh…_

Yawning widely, Rei decided to deal with her thoughts the next day, and just go to sleep for the moment.

After getting dressed and detangling her hair, Rei switched off her bedroom's lights and crawled into her cozy bed. Getting comfortable, she closed her eyes; hoping sleep would come to her fast enough. After what seemed hours, she opened her eyes again and looked at the clock on her night table. The green digital numbers showed that only a few minutes had passed by. Rei cursed under her breath, and then sighed heavily. _Why was it so hard to conceal sleep?_ She asked herself like she didn't know the answer.

In an attempt to ignore the constant questions that kept popping in her head, she focused all of her remaining energy on the glow-in-the-dark stars that were on her ceiling. It was then her mind reminisced back to the day she got the stars…

It had been this past summer, where _they_ spent most of their vacation days out of home. They had been to the amusement park, the shopping mall, the mall and everywhere else they could think of. One good day, they just got fed up of going out, so they opted to stay at Rei's house and just chill. That day, _she_ had brought Rei a present: a 'glow-in-the-dark stars' set. Immediately, they started propping up the stars on the ceiling and left the curtains open so they could charge for the night. Later on, both girls were to spend the night at Rei's. They went up to the light-haired girl's room and did stuff from the classic sleepover: from painting their nails and dancing to loud music to watching movies.

Finally, after tiring themselves out some, the girls just wanted to sit down and talk, so they turned off the lights and threw themselves on Rei's bed. Turning around, Rei faced the ceiling.

-"They look really pretty, don't they?" _she_ asked.

-"Yeah… You know what they remind me of? The time we were on the Ferris wheel," said Rei. "It felt as if I could touch the stars and have them all for myself."

-"Now you can."

Rei turned to face the other girl and smiled. The girl extended her hand and softly brushed a stray hair from Rei's face. Out of the blue, as if their movements were synchronized, their faces got closer and closer. Rei could feel the girl's minty breath and smell the fruity aroma of _her_ shampoo. She didn't know why, but Rei longed to claim the other girl's lips as hers.

As if _she_ had been in Rei's mind all along, _she_ cautiously kissed Rei. The kiss was so tender, yet so full of passion; it made the light-haired girl melt. She then remembered to kiss back and deepened the kiss a bit more. Soon, both their tongues were fighting to dominate. The girl slid her hand under Rei's pajama top, reached Rei's breast, and carefully, brushed her finger against a perked nipple.

-"You like?" _she_ sensually whispered into Rei's ear.

-"Mmhmmm," moaned Rei softly.

-"I thought you would."

The girl went back to kissing Rei, but this time with much more force. Not wanting to be left behind, the light-haired girl slowly started to caress the small of the other girl's back, earning her a sharp gasp of pleasure.

A sudden knock on the door startled them both. It turned out to be Rei's mom bidding the girl's good night.

Rei sincerely wished they could've continued without interruptions…

Without her noticing, she had fallen asleep under those magical stars. Amid her pleasant dreams came her sweet Yoshino and their kiss.

**A/N: **Well… It's been some time since I started writing this story, and honestly, I've got to say I lost my flow on it. I've decided to rewrite the few chapters I've posted and see where it takes me. Perhaps I'll be changing some things. I'm not sure yet of what to do. Feel free to contact me and give me your opinion or ideas. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yoshino opened one of her eyes slowly. At first, with a blurry sight, she looked around her room. A rush of cold air suddenly came inside making her wrap herself tightly with her sheets. She opened her other eye and moved her head in direction of the window. Yoshino then realized she had left the window open the previous night. Reluctantly, she got up from her bed and hurried to close the window. Then, she made her bed and headed straight to shower.

The warm water felt great given the rest of the room was cold. After rinsing the soap lather off her body, Yoshino washed her long, black, silky hair with her favorite strawberry-smelling shampoo. As soon as she conditioned it, she washed it off and let the warm water run over her once more. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Yoshino, hurry up or you'll be late to school, honey!" said the voice on the outside.

"I'm coming!"

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry off. Yoshino got out of the bathroom and dressed quickly. Then, she passed to her hair. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she considered leaving her hair loose today. Rei always told her she looked really nice without braids. Aside from her parents, the light-haired girl was the only one to have ever seen her without braids. _Rei_…

Yoshino shook the image of her cousin from her head and continued to debate with herself on whether she should change her hairdo or not. In the end, she decided to stick with it. She just wasn't Yoshino at school without her braids. It felt strange to even think about it.

She picked up her pace and finished doing everything she needed to do, having breakfast included. Soon, she left her indoor shoes by the door, slipped on her black school shoes and was out the door, school bag and all. Just as she was stepping on the sidewalk, she spotted Rei coming out of her house. Yoshino's heart started beating wildly, as if she had been playing sports for hours. This happened every time she saw Rei. _Ever since _that_ night_…She wondered if Rei really felt something towards her or was she just pleasing Yoshino's wants. She wanted Rei's lips on hers so badly; needed Rei's warmth so much…

The sound of a familiar voice brought her back to her senses. She had been so immersed in her thoughts; Yoshino hadn't noticed Rei had already gotten to where she was.

"G'morning, Yoshino," said Rei smiling.

"Morning, Rei-chan," Yoshino replied.

"Ready to go?"

Yoshino just nodded, so they started their way to school. The journey seemed unusually long since they walked in silence. When they got to school, the girls paid their respects to Maria-sama and headed to the Rose Manor, as they both had cleaning duties that morning.

About half an hour or so later, the girls were done. Soon enough, there was an awkward silence and slight tension in the room. Not being able to handle it for much longer, Yoshino mumbled some incoherent thing and went into the kitchen. By the sounds coming out of the other room, Rei assumed the brunette was about to make some tea. For what must have been the millionth time that morning, Rei sighed heavily. She took her usual place in the meeting room's table and let her mind ponder about things. The usually chit-chattery Yoshino had been extremely quiet on the way to school today; and to add to her worries, the environment around Yoshino and her as of lately turned tense when they were left alone. The light-haired girl thought long and hard. Perhaps it had to do with-? No, it couldn't be, but it was the only thing she could think of at the moment…

"Good morning, Rei," said a voice behind her.

Rei jumped slightly on her and turned to see who surprised her. "Onee-sama… good morning," she replied to Eriko.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I thought you heard me come in."

"Don't worry, Onee-sama."

Eriko smiled lovingly at her bouton and took her seat as Yoshino appeared with the tea. Shortly, the rest of the Roses arrived and took their seats at the table while waiting for the meeting to start. After they had settled down, Youko spoke up.

"First of all, good morning," She made a slight pause as the girls bid their greetings. "There's a special announcement out of our usual agenda I'd like to make."

The girls looked at Youko interestedly.

"As you know," she continued. "My birthday is this coming Sunday. I wanted to hold a special celebration with you all at my house, but it seems my parents have decided to paint the house this weekend."

"How convenient, Youko," said Sei, making everyone but Sachiko and Rei giggle.

"Oh, shut up, Sei," said Youko, giggling herself a bit. "Anyhow, like I was saying, I made a passing comment to Sachiko, and…"

"And..?" pressed on Sei. She was never a patient one when it came to this sort of cliff hangers.

"She made some arrangements and was able to score us the Ogasawara family's newly remodeled beach house to celebrate a weekend-long party!"

All the girls, except Sachiko, cheered loudly. Once they calmed down enough, Youko continued speaking.

"We will be leaving tomorrow right after the school day ends, so we can get there before it's too late at night."

As Rosa Chinesis finished talking about the finer details of the trip, Sei thought of something Youko had overlooked.

"Oh, Youko-chaaaaaan…" said the blonde girl, sporting a mischievous look on her face.

"_Uh- oh. She has _the _look," _Youko thought. She took a breath to brace herself before unleashing the unpredictable. "What is it, Sei?"

"You forgot an important detail."

"Which is..?"

"Sleeping arrangements of course!"

Everyone stopped talking at once. Youko gave Sei a serious look. She knew the blonde was up to something.

"I'm sleeping with Yumi!" shouted Sei quickly.

"No, I am; it's not fair you sleep with my soeur," said Sachiko warningly.

"It's not fair for you to monopolize her, either."

"You have your own soeur, Sei-sama."

"Shimako can sleep with whomever she likes."

"So can Yumi."

Youko unenthusiastically watched the argument go on. How could she have forgotten something so essential like that? She could've avoided this 'conflict' if she had thought ahead a bit more. Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself, Youko was a tad worried. What would happen if by any chance Sei bunked with Sachiko's petite soeur? The mere thought sent a tremor through her spine. Youko shook her head and was about to start racking her brains for a solution when someone spoke up.

"I've got an idea," said Yoshino above the racket Sei and Sachiko were making. "Why don't we put our names in a baggie and pick them out? Perhaps that way we could sort things out."

"Yoshino, you're brilliant!" said Youko hugging her tightly.

Rosa Chinensis turned to face her bouton and her fellow grand soeur, who had thankfully stopped bickering for the time being.

"What do you think? Fair enough?"

Sachiko huffed in exasperation at Sei, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. She closed her eyes and attempted to calm down, while she nodded in silent agreement. Sei merely donned a big smile on her face.

Yoshino stood up from her place to fetch a Ziploc bag in the kitchen while Rei wrote some names in separate paper scraps. Soon the brunette was back, bag in hand. Rei then chucked the now folded paper scraps in the bag and shook it, in order to scramble the papers. Then she opened the bag and offered it to Youko.

"The birthday girl should have the first go, after all," said Rei smiling.

Youko picked a paper and was about to unfold it when Sei suddenly stopped her.

"What is it this time, Sei?" asked Youko a bit warily.

"Don't you think it'd be better if we opened the papers at the same time?"

Youko sighed. "Fine. Just hurry up, the thrill is killing me."

The blonde girl just chuckled and took her time on deciding which piece of paper she should pick. After a prolonged moment of silence, Sachiko snapped and her exasperation started to show.

"Would you hurry up, Sei-sama? We do not have all day."

"Calm down, would you?" said Sei as she finally took a piece of paper in her hands. "Say, Rei-chan, what names did you write on the pieces of paper? I'm asking 'cause there are only two papers left, and six girls are left to pick."

"Let's see… I wrote Yumi's, Shimako's, Yoshino's and Onee-sama's names…" said Rei slowly as she thought back for a moment.

"So, the only ones who get to pick are Youko, Sachiko, you and me," concluded Sei. "And since Youko and I have already picked…"

She handed the baggie to Sachiko, who in turn took the second-to-last paper left.

"Okay, everyone unfold the papers now," said Rosa Chinensis with her usual authoritative voice.

Sei and Sachiko unfolded it so fast, they could've beaten Flash himself.

"Yumi," said Sachiko in a pleased voice. She turned to Yumi and smiled tenderly; then to Sei, and smiled victoriously. Sei kept her smile plastered on her face as she opened her paper. "Well, Shimako, it's you and me." Rosa Gigantea en Bouton smiled almost angelically as she nodded softly. Youko opened her tiny paper and read the name on it. "Seems like you're going to be together, Rei and Yoshino." The cousins looked at each other in disbelief as their hearts summersaulted in their owner's chests. Coincidentally they were thinking around the same lines. The possibilities of what they could do together in their room were...endless. They smiled to the other as each got lost in their particular train of thought.

"I'm not going to go through this again, so I hope everyone's okay with their partner," said Youko.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Good. Then, I'd say this meeting is adjourned. Don't forget to ask your parents' permission today. We'll be meeting here tomorrow after school."

Later on that day, Yoshino and Rei walked home from school earlier than usual because the afternoon meeting had been cancelled. Just like in the morning, none of them uttered a single word. Soon, Yoshino couldn't take it anymore and turned to Rei.

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Yoshino?"

"Do you think my parents will let me go to the trip?"

"Well...yes. If they know I'm going to be with you, of course."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

After the brief conversation, the walk was pretty much silent until they got home. They bid their good byes and went into their own home, not knowing what to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yoshino got ready to sleep. Earlier in the evening, she asked her parents for permission to go to Rosa Chinesis's birthday party, and just like Rei said, they allowed her to go without hesitation. She was really excited! As she picked up her phone and began to dial her cousin's number, she remembered Rei usually jogged around the block at that hour. Slightly disappointed, she was about to return the phone to its charger when it rang. Yoshino immediately looked at the Caller ID to see who it was. _Hasekura Rei_ read the screen. She pressed the TALK button eagerly.

"Hi, Rei-chan!" said Yoshino, happily.

"Still up, Yoshino?" was Rei's greeting.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, really. It's just you're usually in bed by now."

"True, true... Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"My parents let me go tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"That's great, Yoshino!"

" I know, Im so excited! How about you?"

"Same."

There was a sudden awkward silence between the two. It wasn't till Rei's mom calling that they spoke again.

"I've gotta go, sorry," said Rei finally.

"Umm...okay, then. Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow."

Rei heard the click of Yoshino's phone in her ear. She couldn't believe her good luck. The complete Yamayurikai was going for the weekedn trip to Sachiko's family's beach house (most likely mansion), and out of everyone, she got to room with Yoshino! But she had things to worry about, like what she was going to do when they were alone in the room, for instance. Would she be able to practice her self control or would she jump and kiss Yoshino like she really wanted to? Rei opened her bedroom door and went inside. She couldn't (wasn't) going to do anything unless she was completey sure she stood a chance with the brunette. Turning off the lights, she lay on her bed. She started to think back on the feeling that came to her when kissing her beloved Yoshino. It was as if electricity flowed through them the moment their lips touched... That moment with Yoshino had felt so right, she hadn't wanted for it to end.

The next morning, Yoshino's father drove them to school since they had a few more bags to carry with them. The trip to school was silent except for the background music emmitted by the radio. When they arrived, Mr. Shimazu helped the girls with their luggage. Once he finished, he turned to his daughter and niece.

"Now, you girls be good and don't get into trouble," said Mr. Shimazu.

"Don't worry, dad, we'll be fine," said Yoshino hugging him.

"We'll take good care of ourselves," added Rei.

"I know you will."

Mr. Shimazu reminded them of some other things and then went on his merry way. The girls went into the school's premises and paid their respects to Maria-sama before going to the Rose Manor to leave their bags. To their surprise, they were the last ones to arrive.

"Finally, you decided to come up!" exclaimed Sei.

Youko threw her a disapproving look, then she turned back to the younger Foetidas. "What took you so long?

"My uncle wanted to make sure we were well enough to travel."

"Well, whatever, Youko! They're here already, so tell the guy to come pick up the bags!"

Yoshino and Rei took their respective seats as Se began to speak again.

"Like I was saying before these two decided to arrive, we have decided to leave now to get to the house earlier and spend some time in the beach. Youko and I have already asked the nuns to excuse us."

The Roses cheered loudlyand filed out the room. Rei and Yoshino were the last ones to get out, as they were making sure everything was turned off.

They paid their respects as the passed Maria-sama's statue, and then ran off to meet the other girls. There were three cars waiting for them outside the school. Before they hopped n, Sachiko spoke to the drivers and finally to the girls.

"The drivers are ready," said Sachiko. "But there can't be more than three per car, so I've decided to sort us by Rose families."

"Ah, Sa-chan wants to keep me away from Yumi-chan, I see," said Sei in a playful voice.

"Like I was saying," Sachiko pressed on, clearly annoyed by Sei's comment. "Chinesis family in the first car, Gigantea family in the next and finally the Foetida family. All your lugagge has been arranged this way, too."

Soon after the girls mounted the cars, they drove away from the school. The journey was pretty long: around three and a half hours away from the city. They truly enjoyed the change of scenery as transitioned from the city to the beach. Finally reaching their destination, the girls jumped out of the vehicles. The weather was incredibly warm and not chilly like in the city. The sun blazed and only a few fluffy clouds were in the sky. A light sea breeze freshened the surroundings. Rei deeply inhaled the sea's salty smell. She loved being in the beach building sand castles, swimming in crystal clear waters...and now it was even better because Yoshino was there with her.

Sachiko led the way into the house (mansion) as the servants greeted her.

"Good day, Miss Ogasawara."

"Good day, Keiji. Would you and the other boys care to fetch our lugagge?"

"Yes, Miss Ogasawara."

"Thank you, that'll be all for now."

"Of course."

The butler named Keiji curtly bowed and left to do as he was told. Just after that, Sachiko gave the girls a tour of her vacation home. Every corner of the house was visited, from the kitchen to the back porch. Finally, she led them to their rooms.

"I must say the rooms are far apart from each other," Sachiko said as she led the girls. "The doors and walls are sound-proofed. Mother wanted them that way in order to maintain each guest's privacy untouched."

"So no matter what happens insidem no one will hear outside?" asked Yoshino.

"Exactly."

Full of hope, she looked at Rei to see if her cousin had gotten her cue, but it seemed she hadn't.

"Here we are," Sachiko said, stopping to open a carved mahogany door.

"They entered the room and saw an infinite luxury inside. Beautiful paintings decored the white washed walls; a king sized bed with celadon and beige colored sheets stood on a classic mahogany bed frame; mahogany nighttables on each side of the bed and matching sorted furniture around the room; a balcony facing the beach... The room could seriosuly compete with that of a five star hotel. The bathroom was equally luxurious. White marble all over the place; modern yet classy.

"You all get rooms like this," said Sachiko after letting the girls explore the room. "This is Onee-sama's and Rosa Foetida's room. The next one is Rosa Gigantea's and Shimako-san's room, and the last one goes to Rei and Yoshino. Yumi and I will be in my room."

And so they parted. When Rei and Yoshino got to their room (it was a pretty long walk just like Sachiko said), all they wanted to do was rest. Their luggage had already been unpacked, so they didn't have to bother with it. After changing into more comfortable clothes, Rei threw herself on the bed while Yoshino went outside to the balcony.

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Yoshino?"

"Would you like to take a walk?"

"Sure."

Yoshino and Rei found themselves out of the mansion and walking on the beach. Their feet were getting washed by the sea's warm water, and the breeze blew pleasantly through their hair. Rei decided to seize this opportunity to talk to Yoshino about what she felt that summer night; about how she felt now. There was nobody around to eavesdrop, so she had nothing to lose.

"Yoshino," Rei said.

"Yes?"

"I... I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now... about something important..."

"Yeah?"

Rei nodded slightly. She felt as if her heart was pounding in her throat. It was now or never.

"Well... it's about this past summer..."

Yoshino couldn't believe her ears. Was Rei talking about that day? She tried to calm herself down enough to not sound eager before she spoke.

"What about it?"

Had Yoshino forgotten the kiss? Rei honestly hoped she hadn't because then it would be harder than she had initially anticipated.

"I wanted to talk to you about the –"

A Frisbee flew between them. Rei picke dit up as she heard someone yelling at her.

"Can you throw it this way, Rei?!" yelled Sei, signaling her way.

"Come play with us!" exclaimed Shimako.

"You're missing out all the fun!" Youko added.

Rei couldn't believe her luck. Just as she was about to confess her feelings, this happens. How she felt like screaming and kicking the ground. She threw the Frisbee back at them and started the way back when she felt Yoshino grabbing her hand.

"The thing you were gonna talk to me about..." said the brunette loudly enough for Rei to hear. "Later in our room."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The girls spent most of their afternoon playing around in the beach. When the sun started to set, they decided to go inside to get changed for dinner.

Once they got to the room, Rei and Yoshino took turns to shower. They both dressed in some comfortable clothes, which were presentable enough to go eat dinner with the rest. Soon after that, Yoshino was out on the balcony while Rei sat on the couch watching her fixedly. She was immensely beautiful and did not realize it. Rei loved the way Yoshino's long, black hair looked without her usual hairdo and Rei liked it even more now that the wind was blowing through it. She stood up from the couch and went to Yoshino's side.

-"It's beautiful out here," said Yoshino without looking at Rei.  
-"Yeah, it is...I wish it were closer to home," said Rei.

For a moment all that could be heard was the sound of the waves.

-"What were you going to tell me before?" asked the brunette looking at Rei.

Rei took a deep breath. Finally the moment had come, the moment in which Yoshino would know she was the only person that resided in her heart. She looked away from her for a moment and then turned back. She had to do it. There was no backing out this time.

-"I wanted to talk to you about…that night…the night of…of our…"

Yoshino watched Rei as she struggled to tell her about it. She wanted so badly for Rei to finish what she was going to say that she couldn't stand it anymore. Noticing the sudden absence of noise from Rei, she took action. Yoshino took Rei's hand into her own and locked fingers. She couldn't let this moment go like this, she needed to know if Rei loved her as much as she did. Yoshino could feel her heart pounding as the emotion started building on her chest for what she was about to do. Slowly, Yoshino's face was getting closer and closer to Rei's own. Then, it happened. Yoshino's lips made contact with Rei's in one magical and perfect moment. Rei's eyes widened in surprise for what her cousin was doing, but it felt so right…She closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of Yoshino's lips, their smoothness, the love they were transmitting to her. After a moment, they separated and looked at each other's eyes. As destiny would have it, a knock on the door was heard. Rei sprinted to the door leaving Yoshino to finish admiring what was left of the sunset.

Before she opened the door, Rei checked her appearance in the mirror. She didn't want to give anyone outside any kind of ideas. Then she opened the door.

-"Rosa Gigantea," said Rei in the most normal tone she could manage as she was still thinking of the kiss.  
-"Rei! Sachiko says dinner's ready and wants us down there now," said Sei.  
-"Okay, we'll be down in a moment."  
-"Nope, Youko told me expressly to come down with the both of you or else there will be no dinner for me or you and I really want to eat!"  
-"Hold on a moment, let me get Yoshino…"  
-"Nah, I'll call her myself," said Sei pushing Rei lightly to a side. "YOSHINO!!!!"  
-"What's up?" Yoshino called from outside.  
-"Hurry up, we gotta go eat!"  
-"I'm coming!"

As they waited for Yoshino, Rei fixed her clothing a little and Sei looked around. Then she spotted something very interesting not in the room, but on Rei's face.

-"Gotcha," said Sei under her breath while she smiled playfully.  
-"Come again?" asked Rei looking at her superior.  
-"Oh it's nothing, I was just noticing how nice you look with lip gloss on…"  
-"Lip gloss?"  
-"Yeah, although it's a little smudged especially on the bottom lip."

_Crap_ thought Rei. She had totally forgotten to check her mouth. It was most likely that in the kiss Yoshino had passed some gloss to her, making it seem Rei had some on.

-"Oh that! I…ah…put some on earlier to moisten my lips, but I had forgotten I had it on and I accidentally wiped my mouth…"  
-"Really? 'Cause it might seem something else, you know…maybe kissing someone for instance?"  
-"No, no…"  
-"Are you sure? Because there is nothing wrong in a bit of making out."  
-"Umm…"

In that same instant Yoshino appeared with shoes and all. _Thank God_ muttered Rei under her breath as they exited their room and went to join the others.

After they finished dining, the girls went to the rec room where they entertained themselves with Kashiwagi's pool table set and video games. Several times Rei tried to approach Yoshino, but all of them she was interrupted by Sei who was chasing Yumi around the room trying to grope her.

-"Rosa Gigantea! Leave my soeur alone!" said Sachiko sternly.  
-"Ah, but Yumi is SO kawaii when she does that little noise," said Sei finally groping the youngest of the Chinensis Roses. "Ne, Yumi-chan?"  
-"Eh?"  
-"Rosa Gigantea, let go of Yumi!"  
-"Fine, fine, but in another 5 minutes, please?"  
-"Huh?"  
-"Sei-sama!"

On the other way, the elder Foetidas were playing pool, and Shimako watched Yoshino and Youko play some racing cars game. Without them noticing, the time flew by. It was quarter to 11 when Sachiko announced it was time to go to bed. All the girls left their games and said good night before retiring to their rooms.

**H.R. - POV**

Yoshino and I went back to the room and changed into our PJ's, mine being a tank top and drawstring, blue, short pants and hers a white spaghetti top with pink, hot pants. In my humble opinion, she looked oh so attractive and enticing, I could grab her and kiss her like never before. Not that I've never seen her wear this kind of clothes before, it's just that I'm used to seeing her with jeans and our school uniform. On the other side, it's not so common for her to wear this. Getting a grip on myself, I turned off the lights and got into bed with Yoshino, hoping I would stay that way. But I was wrong to expect that. As soon as I got under the covers, Yoshino cuddled against me. The warmth that her body emanated was incredible and very nice to feel. I started stroking my little one's long mane and suddenly felt her lips brushing my skin. All my self control in that moment was being used in a vain attempt to keep silent, but I couldn't hold back since Yoshino kept fooling around the sensitive spot on my neck. I heard myself moan and almost automatically started caressing freely her awesome body. My hands reached for her butt and squeezed making Yoshino involuntarily jerk forwards, her leg getting caught between mine. I seized this moment and began a very passionate kiss, leaving my left hand on her behind while my other hand made its way slowly under and up Yoshino's PJ top. I was about to touch her breast when she suddenly made a swift move and had me on the bottom before I could do anything. Yoshino started lifting my shirt slowly, placing tender kisses and licking every inch of my skin that she exposed. When she finally took my shirt off, she licked my lips sexily before continuing with whatever she had in mind. Her hands were touching here and there, and her lips kept on tasting my skin. All I could do was gasp as I was being ravished by the love of my life. But then I thought she needed to feel the same electricity I was, so I took her PJ top off and opened a new box of pleasure; I pulled Yoshino up and took one of her nipples hostage in my mouth. My little one started panting and gripped the sheets really hard, turning her already light colored hands more pale. I sucked and nipped and played around with it until Yoshino had totally surrendered to my actions. It was then when I turned the tables, putting her below me. We made eye contact and the words just escaped my mouth: "I love you so much, Yoshino." She just smiled back sweetly and said "I love you, too, Rei-chan." With this I felt reassured that what we were doing was right. A sudden urge of kissing Yoshino took over me and so I did. As we parted from each others lips, she said, "Please continue what you were doing." I nodded and went to my labor. I slowly went down brushing my lips on her soft skin. Reaching the border of her pants, I raised myself a little and hooked my fingers on the sides of them and then pulled them down revealing a pair of matching baby pink panties.

_Beautiful_ I think as I observe a mark on Yoshino's underwear. She was getting really wet from what I could see so I decided to get it over with and not let her wait any longer. I pulled her panties off and set to do my task. I wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but I felt really scared. What if she doesn't like it? What if I'm going too fast? What if…? _No_ I say mentally. _If she weren't to like it or if she thought you were going too fast, don't you think she'd stop you, Rei?_ I sighed making Yoshino shudder involuntarily because of the air I exhaled. As I was about to explore Yoshino's core with my tongue...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock, knock, knock. Then there came a voice on the outside.

-"Rei? Yoshino? Are you asleep yet?"

Yoshino took a pillow from below her head and screamed in frustration into it as hard as she could. Rei slowly slid back on her bouton's underwear and shorts and put back on their tops. Before getting out of bed, Rei kissed Yoshino tenderly. "I promise I will make this up to you," Rei said looking at Yoshino softly in the eyes. Yoshino, a bit less frustrated, kissed Rei again. "You promise for sure?" Rei nodded and then got out of bed to open the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for taking so long in writing this chapter! I had a major time inspiration block for the longest time... Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rei opened the bedroom door and found in the hall all the girls with their pillows and bowls of popcorn.

-"Hey, were you sleeping?" asked Youko quietly.  
-"Not really, Rosa Chinensis" replied Rei, wondering why they were all there.  
-"Good, 'cause we were thinking that we could watch a late night movie," said Eriko with a wide smile.  
-"Okay, but where are we- "  
-"Mind if we come in?" said Sei interrupting Rei.  
-"I guess not...

The girls filed in the room and started fixing themselves on the floor in front of Yoshino and Rei's bed. Yoshino was sitting up on the bed, covered up to the waist, watching tv as if nothing had happened. Rei closed the door once they had all gone in and returned to her bouton's side.

-"What are we watching, Rosa Foetida?" asked Yumi looking at Eriko.  
-"We are going to watch..._Queen of the Damned_" said Sei grinning.  
-"_Q-queen of th-the Damned_?" said Yumi with a more than obvious trace of fear in her voice.  
-"Yes, _Queen of the Damned_. Any problem with that Yumi-chan?" Sei asked 'innocently'.

Yumi shook her head violently.

-"Everyone okay with the movie?" Eriko asked.

No one disagreed, so she placed the disc in the DVD player and let it begin.

As they watched the movie, Sei and Sachiko got into a silent argument about who would cuddle with Yumi. In the end, Sachiko won and Sei cuddled with her own bouton. In the mean time, on the bed, Yoshino cuddled against Rei. Almost automatically, she resumed stroking the brunette's long hair. Suddenly, Rei felt Yoshino move her hands under the covers. And then, without Rei expecting it, the brunette started caressing her love's thighs. Rei bit her bottom lip in order to supress a gasp. Seeing this, Yoshino, trying not to make a sound, carefully went up to Rei's neck and slightly started sucking on the base of it. The older girl moaned softly as her left hand clutched the sheets.

-"Y-Yoshino," said Rei in a whisper. "The others are here, we can't..  
-"That's the fun of it," said Yoshino sensually in Rei's ear. "Just sit back and enjoy. I know I will..."  
-"Yoshino, please...!"

Yoshino looked down to check what the others were doing. Sachiko and Sei had gotten into an argument yet again and Shimako had cuddled up with Yumi. "Good," she mumbled. She turned back to Rei as quietly as she could and began her assault.

**Yoshino's**** POV**

Though I knew Rei would fulfill her promise sometime after the girls left our room, I didn't have the patience needed nor did I want to wait any longer, so I took things in my hands.

I slowly pulled Rei down a bit, trying my best not to catch the girls' attention. It was pretty difficult since I knew any of them could look up at any given moment, but I continued, hope lingering within me, that none would turn this way. I got under the sheets and lowered myself the best I could to her thighs. Kissing each on my way back up, I could tell how much Rei wanted –no- needed to let those moans out of her system and how hard she was trying to remain silent. _How evil of me_ I thought. Should I stop torturing her? _Perhaps later. Right now all I want is to let Rei know how much I want her to be mine as much I want to be hers. _As I poked my head out of the sheets, I noticed Rei's eyes were closed. _Good. Now she won't even see what's coming to her_. I looked back to check if anything had changed. Since the coast was clear, I became a daredevil and pulled up Rei's shirt. She opened her eyes quite fast and looked at me in such a way I knew she was internally freaking out. But that wasn't enough to stop me. I outstretched my hand and passed my fingertips extremely slowly on her right breast, slightly touching her oh-so-sensitive pebble. That was enough for Rei to gasp sharply. A slight moan escaped from her mouth as I caressed the soft skin on her stomach with my lips. Higher and slower I caressed, wanting to have more of my Rei's awesome form.

Just as I poked my head out from under the covers, I saw Rei's expression...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rei opened her eyes, trying to resist Yoshino's touch, her sight caught the ending credits starting to roll on the LCD screen. Moving swiftly, she pulled her shirt down. Just as she had finished fixing her top, Sei stood up from the floor and sat on the bed, Yoshino's side.

-"What are you two up to?" Sei asked looking at Rei in the eyes.

Rei focused on Rosa Gigantea's eyes. They were the color of sapphires, shining with intense curiousity, yet there was some malice blended with innocence stirring somewhere in that sea of blue...

-"Nothing really, we're just a bit tired from today," Yoshino said finally, making Sei lose the lock on Rei's eyes.  
-"I see... No wonder you were so quiet during the movie!" Sei said with her usual grin. "You totally missed my argument with Sachiko!"

As Sei ranted on and on to the other girls, Yoshino placed a small kiss just behind Rei's earlobe. "_That_ was a close call."

Rei turned her head quickly and looked at her. Just as she was about to respond Yoshino, another voice interveined.

-"Tomorrow at Eriko's and my room," Youko said. She looked around the room and spotted Sei and Sachiko eyeing the other quite competively. "And I want no arguments. Am I making myself clear, Sachiko? Sei?"

Sachiko diverted her eyes elsewhere and nodded. Sei, on the other hand, drew something close to a smile on her lips. "Very well," Eriko said finally, breaking the silence. "I'll be seeing you, tomorrow morning. Girls..."

She left the room. "I guess we should be leaving, too," said Sachiko, Yumi and Shimako nodding in agreement. "Oyasumi nasai," the three said in unison and followed Eriko out.

-"Sei, you seriously need to stop chasing Yumi. You're going to make Sachiko explode in rage or jealousy, whichever comes first," said Youko turning to face the blonde.

Sei flashed her trademark grin.

-"Ara, but she shouldn't get jealous as Yumi is tooootally fallen for her," Sei said as she mimicked Yumi's look when she saw Sachiko.

Yoshino giggled slightly. Youko sighed. "I suppose so."

Sei smiled as she saw Youko flicking her short hair.

-"We should get going, Youko. Eriko and Shimako will probably be waiting for us and wondering why we are taking so long," Sei said. "And I bet these two want to... –she pauses and looks at Rei- _rest_."

Sei grinned maliciously as she walked to the door, the elder brunette following closely behind. Once they reached the door, Sei opened it and stepped aside so Youko could pass first.

-"Oyasumi nasai, Rei-chan, Yoshino-chan," said Sei, winking.  
-"O-oyasumi, Rosa Gigantea," answered Rei for both.

She closed the door by leaning on it. Rei exhaled the air she had unconsciously taken in. Something was bothering her, but she couldn't quite grasp what it was. Could it be that Sei knew what was going on? Nah, it couldn't be. After all, nothing had really happened..._yet_.

Rei felt a pair of lips brushing her cheek lightly. She turned to face Yoshino who caught her lips in a fully fledged kiss. The brunette cupped the older girl's face with one hand as the other made their way to Rei's waist. Soon enough, they parted from each other. Yoshino was the first to move away. She walked over to where the light's switch was and turned it off. Rei did nothing more than follow the young girl with her sight.

-"Are you coming to bed with me, Rei-chan?" asked Yoshino taking her cousin's hand in the dark, pulling on it slightly.  
-"Yeah... just give me a second, gotta go to the restroom."

Yoshino let go of Rei and made her way to bed, not before kissing Rei lightly on the cheek.

Rei rinsed off the soap's lather from her face. She took the small face towel from her left and dried her face, right after closing the tap. The brown haired girl looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Today had been pretty eventful: her 'confession', the kiss with Yoshino and... She blushed just thinking about it. If the girls hadn't knocked on the door maybe she and Yoshino would have ended up... Rei shook the image out of her head and smiled. Things were turning out to be unexpected.

Back in bed, Rei got in as quietly as possible, thinking that Yoshino was probably asleep already, but as she moved into a more comfortable position, Yoshino cuddled against her.

-"I thought you were asleep."  
-"I thought the bathroom had swallowed you whole."  
-"Very funny..."  
-"I know I am," said Yoshino chuckling.

Silence invaded the room once more. Hours seemed to pass by before any of them said a word.

-"Rei-chan?"  
-"Hmm?"  
-"Did you mean it?"  
-"Huh?"  
-"What you said before... did you mean it?"

Rei looked down at Yoshino in the dark. She could tell the younger girl was a bit anxious and waiting expectantly for her answer. Rei lowered herself a bit from her current position and gave Yoshino a deep, but equally tender kiss. She parted from her cousin's soft lips and looked at her in the eyes.

-"Does that answer your question?"

The brunette smiled.

-"Hmm, not really. Maybe a few more of those might assure your answer," said Yoshino playfully as she goes to snag another taste of Rei's lips.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Rawr..meow? lol...**** Oh, yeah. Sorry for not updating sooner; inspiration was scarce in my head... Chances are that maybe next chap will be up sooner than expected, maybe not... heheh, either way, thnx for reading and reviewing and reading some more!**


End file.
